Servant of Spades
by Pinkknight98
Summary: If it's to protect you, I'll become evil for you. Cardverse AU


_You are my King,_

_I am your Servant._

"Arthur." Alfred muttered, waving his hand to beckon him over. He sat upon a golden throne, filled with sapphires and cushioned in azure felt. Alfred's crown sat upon his well kept wheat coloured hair, the golden object leaning to one side. He wore a cloak adorned in purple velvet and intricate golden patterns and lining. The cloak was so long it flowed out over the throne and onto the crystal clear marble floor.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Arthur bowed low before his King. He himself wore a blue tailcoat over simple black trousers, his cravat a pure white. His emerald eyes were hidden behind lowered dark black lashes, his golden blonde hair falling over them.

"Inform the executioner that he has a job. You will be watching the beheading with me right?" Alfred said, his voice changing from deathly serious and cruel to sweet, innocent and hopeful in mere seconds. Arthur bowed once more.

"Of course Your Majesty, anything for you."

_Destiny divided pitiful brothers,_

_If it is to protect you,_

_I will become evil for you._

The crowd cheered as the executioner's axe flew down straight onto the so called criminal's neck. Blood gushed from the stump on his neck, coating the already stained wooden platform in more red, the thick crimson liquid dripping between the gaps in the planks.

"That'll teach them not to pay their taxes." Alfred smirked, a low chuckle rumbling from his throat. He turned his head to look at Arthur, whom was standing tall and proud, his expressionless face unreadable.

"Right Arthur? After all, you did sign the papers for their death." Alfred said innocently, not understanding the guilt Arthur currently felt, for he was unable to feel such emotion after so long without it.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Arthur replied monotonously turning to look at Alfred briefly.

"Good! What's for lunch?"

_Expectations were expected of us since we were born,_

_The church bells blessed us._

"Hey, Big Brother Arthur..." Alfred said, his baby blue eyes turning to look at his older brother, whom was just 7 years old. The two were lying on the lush and well kept grass outside of the decorative palace church, observing the clouds above them floating in the clear blue sky.

"Yes Alfie?" Arthur smiled, looking at his little brother happily.

"What do you think that one is?" Alfred said curiously, pointing one chubby finger towards the sky. Arthur looked at the cloud, thinking about his answer.

"Hmmm… I think it looks like a lion." Arthur hummed, answering Alfred's question with a chuckle.

"Really? I think it looks like and eagle!" Alfred chirped happily. The calming ding dong of the church bells caught Alfred's interest.

"Arthur, do you think they are ringing for us?" Alfred asked sweetly, looking at his older brother. Arthur laughed quietly, looking at Alfred who was grinning from ear to ear.

"No Alfred, maybe one day though."

_For selfish adults' reasons,_

_Our future was ripped in two._

The thumping of boots filled the courtyard and two armoured men strode up to the two 8 year old boys. The two cowered back, holding hands so that they were always together. One of the men spoke, his voice gruff and monotone.

"Arthur, come with us."

"What? Why?" Arthur demanded, stepping in front of Alfred. The two men didn't answer, only grabbing Arthur roughly by the collar and dragging him away from Alfred.

"Let go of me!" Arthur squirmed, attempting to escape the man's iron grip. He was dragged across the courtyard roughly and uncaringly by the man. Arthur shot a pleading look at Alfred.

"Arthur? Where are you taking him? Arthur!" Alfred yelled, running towards Arthur, only to be grabbed by the other man. He wriggled in the hold, desperately trying to get closer to his big brother.

"Arthur! ARTHUR!" Alfred wept, watching helplessly as Arthur was dragged away.

"Alfred!" Arthur yelled, reaching out towards Alfred as he was pulled through the front gates, disappearing from sight.

"ARTHUR!"

_You are my King,_

_I am your servant._

_Destiny divided pitiful brothers,_

_If it is to protect you,_

_I will become evil too._

"Arthur!" Alfred yelled from his study. Arthur skittered along the long hallway before reaching the mahogany door painted with a decorative 'K', opening it slightly.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" Arthur asked, steeping into the room filled with old tomes and a light wooden desk, engraved with the symbol of Spades.

"Come here. I need one more signature for this." Alfred said, holding out a yellowed piece of parchment and a blue feathered quill. Arthur stepped over to the desk, taking the parchment from Alfred.

On the parchment were many signatures, all going towards the clearing of the Grand Oak, a tree connected to the religious folk in the Kingdom of Diamonds. Arthur knew that destroying such a landmark would surely declare war. He winced inwardly as he signed the final line on the parchment, completing the form. Whatever made his King happy. He needed Alfred to be happy. He wanted to see him smile like when they were innocent children

"Is it done?" Alfred asked impatiently, tapping his foot under the desk. Arthur nodded, handing the parchment and quill back to Alfred.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Good. Thank you Arthur. You have been a great help. That tree was bugging me."

"Anything for you, Your Majesty."

_When I visited a neighboring country,_

_I happened to see a red girl walking in the city._

_With her kind voice and smiling face,_

_I fell in love at first sight._

Arthur walked through the lively street of the capital of the Heart's kingdom. He stopped to sit on a crimson red bench, right next to a young girl in a red and pink kimono. She had jet black hair that shone in the sunlight and caring chocolate brown eyes. She had flower clipped in her hair, a vivid red lily. Arthur would be lying if he said he didn't think she was incredibly beautiful.

"Hello, I'm Arthur." Arthur said addressing the pretty young girl.

"Ah, Hello Arthur-San. I am Sakura." Sakura said, bowing her head politely. Her voice was calm and kind, something that made Arthur's heart quicken.

"Say, would you like to accompany me to the markets?" Arthur asked shyly, rubbing his hands together nervously.

"Of course Arthur-San." She replied, smiling happily.

"Thank you Sakura. You are very beautiful." Arthur said, not meaning to say the last part. He flushed bright red in realistion.

"I mean… I…" Arthur stuttered, feeling his face go incredibly warm.

"Thank you Arthur-San. That is very kind of you." Sakura smiled, a light pink dusting her own cheeks.

"I…oh, um, your welcome."

_But if the king wishes the girl to die,_

_I will answer that._

"I don't like her." Alfred said suddenly, catching Arthur off guard as he buttoned the king's crisp white shirt. Arthur looked up at Alfred.

"I'm sorry Your Majesty?" Arthur asked, thick eyebrows furling in confusion.

"The girl you found. Sakura. She needs to die." Alfred said bluntly, stern expression on his features as he looked down at Arthur.

"O-oh. Very well…" Arthur said sadly, his heart dropping to his stomach and clenching painfully. He resumed buttoning the shirt, hiding his face from his King.

"Are you sure you can do it?" Alfred asked concern hidden in his voice.

"Of course." Arthur answered, but he so sure. Could he really kill her? He was sure that he loved her.

"Really?" Alfred asked sickly sweetly, as if they were talking about whether or not he could bake cupcakes, which by the way he couldn't.

"Anything for you, Your Majesty."

_I wonder why my tears won't stop?_

Arthur walked up to Sakura shakily, the knife hidden behind him grinning in the afternoon sun. Sakura turning as she heard Arthur approaching.

"Oh, hello Arthur-San. This is Ludwig and Feliciano," She said, pointing out the two of her friends. One had slicked back blonde hair and piercing blue eyes while the other had auburn hair with a curl off one side and a ditsy expression on his face. They both waved.

"Hello, Arthur." The blonde one waved shyly.

"Hey Arthur!" The other waved, far more enthusiastically.

"Sakura can I… Can I talk to you over here?" Arthur said, his voice shakily and the fingers on his free hand fiddling with blue material of his tailcoat. Sakura looked confused.

"Of course." She bowed to her friends, walking with Arthur into a dimly lit alleyway.

Arthur maneuvered himself so that Sakura had her back to the wall. She looked confused and slightly worried. Arthur finally lifted his head, showing his tear stained face. Sakura gasped.

"Arthur-San! What's wrong?" Sakura asked franticly.

"I'm sorry…" Arthur said quietly, bringing the clean knife across Sakura's throat, blood flying everywhere, onto the walls and Arthur himself.

Unable to stand the sight of Sakura's motionless body and cold, blood splattered face, Arthur ran. He ran until he could no more. He sank to his knees, burying his head in his red coated hands.

"I'm so sorry…"

_You are my King,_

_I am your Servant._

_Destiny divided lovely brothers._

"_Today's snack is Brioche."_

_You laughed a laugh that was ever so innocent._

Alfred sat out on the lush lawns of the Spade' palace, waiting as Arthur unpacked some food. The blue flowers of Spades were in full bloom, filling the garden with bright blues and purples.

"What is it? It smells awesome!" Alfred exclaimed, drawing in a deep breath.

"Today's snack is Brioche." Arthur said, unveiling the sweet toast. Alfred laughed innocently, like he had many years ago, before he became King.

"Haha! Have you been taking lessons from King Francis?" Alfred asked, giggling. Arthur chuckled, shaking his head.

"Of course not, Your Majesty."

_Before long, the angry townspeople will probably overthrow us._

_Even if we so rightly deserve this,_

_I will still defy them._

The many shouts of angry citizen's of Spades filled the courtyard. Cruel yells reached the ears of the King and Servant.

"Stop the taxes!"

"Stop the murder!"

"Stop the tyranny!"

"Kill the King!"

Alfred stood, a worried expression on his face. He looked around franticly.

"Arthur, what do we do?! Arthur, I'm scared!" Alfred whimpered, looking at his servant pleadingly, looking desperately for answers.

Arthur knew that he could not live without Alfred, but, perhaps, Alfred could live without him. After all he was just a servant to his King.

"_Here, I'll lend you my clothes." _Arthur said, beginning to take of his uniform. He took everything off except his underwear.

"_Take this and escape immediately."_ Arthur said, motioning for Alfred to give him his clothes.

"Are you sure?" Alfred asked, unsure of the liability of Arthurs plan.

"_It'll be alright, we're brothers, no one will notice."_ Arthur reassured, slipping into parts of Alfred's uniform, even the crown.

One they had swapped clothes, Arthur pushed Alfred towards a narrow secret passage under the castle. Alfred stepped in warily.

"Go, escape." Arthur commanded, closing the door. Just before the door closed Alfred realised something.

"Wait! You look like me, they'll kill you!"

"Go!" Arthur shouted, just before the palace doors gave way, hundred's of angry citizen pouring in.

"Arthur! No!" Alfred whimpered, just as the door closed.

_I am a King,_

_You are a fugitive._

_Destiny divided sad twins._

_If you are proclaimed evil, I have the same blood running though my veins._

"Alfred F. Jones, you are herby sentenced to death, for crimes against humanity." The Speaker announced to the loud crowd before him.

"Any last words?" The Speaker smirked, looking down Arthur who was chained in rusty iron shackles.

"None." Arthur smiled, they would never know, and Alfred would be free.

"You are smiling at death. You really are a monster."

_A long time ago,_

_In a certain place,_

_Evil people lived in a kingdom,_

_And on the throne was my very cute sibling._

_Even if the world becomes your enemy,_

_I will protect you._

_Just be smiling and laughing._

Alfred watched in agony as his big brother was thrown unceremoniously into the freshly dug grave. For once he felt sad, he felt guilty. Why did he let Arthur die? He was the evil one, not Arthur. Arthur was pure.

Tears leaked from Alfred's eyes as the soil was thrown haphazardly over Arthur's dead body, only that the grave stone said 'Alfred F. Jones'. Alfred placed a single dark blue rose upon the fresh soil. The church bells rang, the rhythmic ding dong filling the evil town.

"Look Arthur. They're ringing for you. The church bells are ringing for you…"

_If I could be reborn again at that time,_

_I would like to play with you again._

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII III  
_

___**Horay for my longest One-shot so far! I have recently come to love the song 'Servant of Evil' sung by Len and Rin Kagamine, and so this was created. Did you like it? Hate it? Tell me in the reviews, I would love to hear :D**_


End file.
